


i'll give you everything (over and over again)

by samostagram



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mimo on a missing poster, there's something so terribly soft about mimo it makes me want to tear my hair out, this was half a writing exercise and half an excuse to write corny mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samostagram/pseuds/samostagram
Summary: Mina knows, with utmost certainty; as long as she has Momo, there is nothing else she could want to have.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 46





	i'll give you everything (over and over again)

**Author's Note:**

> part of a bunch of works i wrote for a thing i did on twitter :] this is for _@jeongyeonhive_ , and the prompt was _"You make me want things I can't have." / Mimo_!  
>   
> title is from the song _over and over_ by _sky_ :)

Mina has grown to expect the knock on her door at 1 A.M.

“Come in!” she calls, already shifting on the bed to create more space. The door swings open to reveal Momo; messy-haired and dressed in one of her Sailor Moon shirts 2 sizes too big for her. She looks stressed, and Mina’s heart feels like it’s going to leap out of her chest - Momo is all too predictable, and Mina loves her more everyday. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Momo whines. 

“As always,” Mina teases. Momo stomps her foot like a _child_ , and, _oh,_ Mina wants to take care of this girl forever. 

She pats the space next to her. “What’re you waiting for? Come here, you big baby.”

As if awaiting that order - even though she’s been sleeping in Mina’s bed for the better part of the past month - Momo closes the door immediately, and practically jumps next to Mina on the bed. 

Mina laughs, and she pulls her blanket up to cover the both of them. Momo, in turn, forgoes the pillows entirely to scoot lower and wrap herself around the younger girl instead. She slides a leg innocently in between Mina's and rests her head on Mina's chest. 

(Mina can only pray Momo doesn’t hear how embarrassingly quick her heart is beating.)

Momo sighs contentedly. “Thank you for letting me sleep here again, Minari.”

Mina sighs. “It's alright, Momo. You really don’t have to keep saying thank you,” she says. She means it more than anything. The next words slip out before she can stop them; “I sleep better when I’m with you, anyway.”

Ah, shit.

She nearly regrets it. Mina's not quite used to voicing feelings out loud yet, and honesty has always been the scariest when it comes to anything she feels about Momo. But Momo looks up at her just then, and the way Momo's face lights up instantly quells any doubts she could have. Warmth blooms in Mina's chest. _Pretty_ , she thinks as Momo smiles, but she barely has time to admire it before Momo is shifting up and pressing their lips together.

It's practically instinct, the way Mina responds immediately. Somewhere in her already-befuddled mind, she thinks; there's beauty in how every nerve in her body seems to be attuned to Momo now - drinking in the feel of her hand resting softly atop Mina's thigh, and her body slotted so comfortably against Mina's own.

She pulls away, out of breath, and Momo chases after her lips. They reconnect once, twice, thrice before Mina pulls away again. Her mind feels fuzzy. Vaguely, she wonders if this is what it meant when all those books she's read described being drunk on someone. 

Momo presses butterfly kisses to her cheek, her jaw, her neck - and when she makes her confession, she says it so softly by Mina's ear she almost fails to hear it. 

"This scares me sometimes, you know," she admits. "All of this. What I feel about us, about _you_... I've never felt like this in my life. And considering our lives and who we are..."

She laughs, but it falls flat. "You make me want things I can't have."

It takes a moment to sink in.

Mina feels Momo's words tug at her heart - a string pulling her down from the haze she enters around Momo, and back into the reality of everything weighing on their shoulders. The real world, where both of them have high-stake careers, and this... _thing_ they have could so easily mean the fall of everything they work so hard to achieve. The first unpleasant feeling Mina's had tonight unfolds in her stomach. She's reminded that the morning to come will bring another day of work, and she and Momo will have to go back to just _Mina and Momo of TWICE_ \- friends, coworkers, and most _definitely_ not whatever they are behind closed doors nowadays.

But - surprisingly, Mina chooses not to dwell on this. Pushes away any negative thought she has, and brings her focus back to the girl laying with her.

In the morning, things will be different. But nights like this belong to _them_.

In these few, precious hours, Mina is Momo’s and Momo’s alone, away from prying eyes and safe in the world only the two of them exist in. Momo, who is still shy when wanting to sleep beside Mina - as if Mina wouldn’t do anything for her before she could even ask; Momo, who holds Mina so gently, like she could break in her arms, and looks at Mina like she hung the stars; Momo, who knows what Mina feels before she voices it and attends to her every time; Momo, patient, caring Momo, who Mina feels she's loved for longer than time itself. And Mina thinks, _knows_ they've wasted too much time waiting and hurting and dancing around what they've always known was there.

These small luxuries of time they get to spend alone together are something Mina used to think she could only ever dream of. So she makes a choice to disregard everything but the girl in front of her, and cherish the fact that they're simply _here_ \- that despite everything, they've made it after all.

Mina faces Momo, and with all the truthfulness she knows how to muster, she says: “You have me anyway, Momo.”

She continues before the other girl can respond- “And... I know you want more, and believe me, I do too - God knows we're not exactly in the most ideal situation, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Because it's _you_ I'm with, I love you-" Her breath stutters, and she lets out a small sigh, "I love you as fully and as much as a person can love anyone. And I'm not sure of a lot of things, and _this,_ us - it scares me too. Because we never know what's going to happen, or where this is going to go... but if there's a single thing I'm sure of, it's that there's no one I'd do any of this for but you."

"I'm _yours_ , Momo."

She meets Momo's eyes. 

“So... for as long as you’ll want me - I’ll stay.”

Mina watches carefully as Momo take her words in. The older girl's eyes fill quickly with tears, and she lets out a sound that sounds halfway between a sob and a giggle. "You're so corny, Myoui." she says, and Mina's laugh is lost in Momo's lips. 

And when Momo breaks away only to murmur "I don't think I could ever love anyone but you," - Mina knows one thing with utmost certainty;

As long as she has Momo, there is nothing else she could want to have.


End file.
